


FRENCH LILAC - LILA FRANCESA #KAISOO Trad. en español

by Yuekissys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuekissys/pseuds/Yuekissys
Summary: "Kyungsoo es invitado a una exhibición de arte donde el artista es desconocido, el mismo que se encuentra en el garaje subterráneo con su pintura aerosol y una mente a todo color. Jongin nunca reveló su nombre y no es como si importara, porque la voz de Kyungsoo es el color más hermoso que jamás vio."Con ustedes.. FRENCH LILAC! un kaisoo fic que considero joya, por fin en español con el permiso de la autora: SeahorseWithLaptop a quien pueden encontrar en :https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943Fanfic original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603586/chapters/15108184Traducción a español: Melissa DoofenshmirtzCorrección: Kissys
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	FRENCH LILAC - LILA FRANCESA #KAISOO Trad. en español

Autora: SeahorseWithLaptop a quien pueden encontrar en :  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1111943  
Fanfic original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603586/chapters/15108184  
Traducción a español: Melissa Doofenshmirtz  
Corrección: Kissys

**Author's Note:**

> Sus comentarios son amorrr


End file.
